Michishige Chiaki
Michishige is a young female magic that is a member of Blue Pegasus know to be one of the cover girl in Sorcerer Magazine/Monthly which due to posing with a magical gate key sprite used to the photoshoot she was given the nickname Angle or the Winged Princess. She is an S class mage in Blue Pegasus and is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. In early years when she was ten to fifteen she was a member of fairytale. Rumor is that Laxus Dreyar bullied her when she first joined fairy tale saying she could not control her Dragon Slayer Magic. She is the Dragon Slayer of the water Dragon -aka the daughter of OROCHI the daughter dragon. Michishige was a member of fairytale during Edolas arc and was on the island at the time though she did not compete in the s class test she was on the island helping out at the camp as a cook. 'Appearance' Michishige slim and very tall young woman,has medium length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has very tan skin with soft in shape and she has full lips. Her being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and large breasts, a curvy, voluptuous body and ample hips. She has an FF cup that makes it hard some time for her to fight. Her Blue Pegasus is located at the shoulder joint and can be easily seen. There is a purple fairy on right breast from she was in fairy tale when she was younger. She is often seen wearing a purple cut tank top with a light blue sports bra under it Personality Michishige is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time.[ Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, though many people call the Winged princess scarier the Ezra of fairy tail. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Blue Pegasus. Michishige is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes and often wearing makeup when going on dates with either members of fairy tale or of her own guild. It was shown that Michishige can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very Flirty towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates and other guild and some time will end up making out with either a male or female when drunk. Though after a night of hang overs she seemed to forget anything had happened. History Magic & Abilities Water/ Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: 'Michishige is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. * '''Water Dragon Roa'r:: An water version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Michishige breathes a hurricane-like blast at her but instead of air it is fast passing water. * 'Ice Dragon Roa'r:: An ice version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Michishige breathes a blast of a ice like beam that expands when she screams louder. * Water Dragon's Wing Attack''' : This Magic features expelling a large wave of water. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. * Icer''' Dragon's Wing Attack''' : This Magic features expelling a large glimmer light if you anything it touches it will freeze. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. * Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang : charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of of bright white light that freezes anything in its path Enhanced Smell: Michishige, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated. Water Spear Strik'e:Using the spear the user possesses, it proceeds to attack the opponent, further enhanced because of the water that surrounds the attacker '''Water Barrier:'Either with conscious thought or without, the user creates a barrier of water that surrounds their body, protecting them from incoming attacks, even highly destructive explosion. Equipment '''Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): While going through books in the Magic Library, Yukino is shown to own a pair of these glasses, noticeably in the color blue.66 It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Michishige pair provides. Relationship Quotes Gallery Michishige Chiaki.png Category:AlexandraWonderland Oc Category:Blue Pegasus